


No Longer Alone

by SparkleForever



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Celestia has a snowball shield, Discussions that should have happened in the series, Gen, Luna is best pony, Post-Nightmare Moon, Random drama, Regained trust, Relationship Healing, Twilight covers for them, it doesn't end well for her, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleForever/pseuds/SparkleForever
Summary: During a rare instance of respite, Princesses Celestia and Luna spend quality sister bonding time together exploring the wintery wilderness behind Canterlot Mountain. What Luna thought was going to be a simple outing turns into something else entirely as Celestia emerges from the forest… Set between Seasons 3 and 4.This is also posted on my FIMFiction.net and fanfiction.net accounts8/30/20 Edit: Expanded Chapter 3 in preparation for Chapter 4!2/2/21 Edit: Chapter 5 has been written and is now awaiting editing. Also, the chapter count has gone up again. \o/
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Princess Luna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Snowball Shield

Snow crunched beneath her boots and bone numbing wind tore through her starry mane. Princess Luna stopped for a moment on the mountainside, hunched over and squinting against the blinding scenery before her. Jagged mountain peaks to her right stretched toward the bright blue sky, obscured by some clouds. The sun shone harshly above her, yet she felt no warmth from its rays. A coldness had settled deep into her chest. The Moon was closer to the Sun now than she had been in ages, yet they were still so far apart.

 _Will things ever go back to the way they were?_ Luna sighed, bowing her head.

Down below her, a valley housed countless snow dusted pine trees. A frozen river glinted in the light, weaving itself through the forest. A small clearing to the left caught Luna’s eye. She checked her matching winter attire, tugging her hat securely into place. Icy air filled her lungs then Luna leapt off the mountainside, fanning her large, bat-like wings. A strong air current took her by surprise, pushing her toward the mountain’s rocky face. She growled, blinking snow from her eyes. Wings beating hard and fast, Luna forged on. The wind changed and was now at her back. She sailed toward the clearing.

Luna alighted in the shade near the forest’s edge, eyes relaxing. The air was still, only Luna’s frosty breath breaking the silence. The snow was littered with animal tracks and tall grass poked through its banks. The clearing was peaceful. Boring. Luna’s eye twitched.

Where in Equestria is Celestia? Luna wondered. She had not been alone in coming here. In truth, the diarchical sisters had come to explore this vast wilderness during a rare instance of respite from their royal duties.  
How had Celestia put it? Luna snorted. Oh, yes. Long overdue sister bonding time.

The long overdue part was an understatement. Luna could recall only a few instances where they had spent time together after assuming the throne, times when the crown had been light upon their brows. Each instance occurred years prior to Luna’s banishment. With Luna ruling the night and Celestia the day, there was very little overlap in their schedules where they saw each other, and less time still when they were not actively serving the little ponies of Equestria. Even after Luna was once again in the kingdom’s good graces, there had not been time for the sisters to reconnect and discuss the past. Luna didn’t feel ready to open up to Celestia about the time during her banishment, to share her burden… She wasn’t sure she ever would.

 _I certainly don’t deserve to, I am a traitor through and throu--_ “No!” Luna interrupted her train of thought aloud. “Stop right there! These thoughts are demeaning and unproductive, and I shall not be reduced to a sniveling mess out here in the wilderness.”

Luna nodded definitively, and with practiced ease reigned in the guilt and self-doubt; there would be time to evaluate these thoughts when she was alone and shrouded by the darkness of her Night. Luna pawed at the ground, idly noting that the powdery surface concealed compacted snow underneath. Her eyes widened slightly, a smile brightening her face. For the moment, the shadows of her mind melted away. Luna had thought of a way to make this trip memorable.

 _How delightful,_ Luna thought. _Now if only I could find Celestia._

How had they gotten separated? Luna paused for a moment. That’s right. Of course, she just had to be stubborn. ‘No, Luna, I don’t want to scale the mountainside’ and the like. Quite foalishly, Luna had jumped ahead and taken off from Canterlot without her. The heat rising in her face was definitely from the cold.

Luna briefly closed her eyes, summoning the vast, untapped magic within her. Opening her eyes she began to weave a spell, one that would allow her to send a telepathic message to her sister. Her horn glowed a familiar turquoise, the same color as her eyes. As soon as the spell was complete, Luna knew Celestia received her message. She had very little time to prepare.

……….

Celestia was coming; Luna could feel it. An alicorn as ancient and powerful as her sister was hard to miss, even without a visual. The power required to move a heavenly body such as the sun rivaled all of Equestria’s unicorns combined. The very magical aura of the Sun Alicorn could be felt for miles around, if one knew how to look for it.

It was the moment that Luna had been waiting for. She smirked, legs splayed wide and magic at the ready. On either side of her, piles of snowballs lie ready for use. A cloaking spell hid her and the snowballs from sight. She was ready.

……….

Time dragged on. A bird’s shriek pierced the silence. Movement in the sky attracted Luna’s attention; it was just a speck of a pegasus flying over Canterlot Mountain. Luna’s joints were stiff with cold and her ears had long since gone numb. She shuddered as a strong breeze cut through her thick navy fur.

“WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH!” The Royal Canterlot voice burst forth from Luna’s lips, cracking like thunder throughout the valley.

A muted groan responded and gradually grew in volume. Luna crouched down, ears pinned back and eyes wide open gazing up at the mountains. Winter had hit the mountainous area hard, burdening the landscape with excessive snow. Suttle cracks formed in the mountains’ white covering and the snow began to shift. At that very moment, a golden light much like the sun lit up the end of the clearing. A whisper of magic nagged at Luna’s consciousness and tore her attention away from the sky. As she looked away, the groaning ceased. The snow loomed above her, awaiting another outburst. The valley was safe… for now.

Straightening up, Luna squinted at the light. _Is it… coming closer?_ She wondered.

Luna’s jaw dropped. The blinding light dimmed and Celestia appeared before her, light laughter filling the air. The golden aura surrounded her and made Celestia’s pure white coat glow radiantly. Her multicolored mane rippled and swayed with the breeze and Celestia’s eyes sparkled as she gazed in Luna’s direction.

“Sister, there you are! Where have you been? I’ve been searching everywhere for you,” Celestia’s deep tone resonated.

Luna stood still for a moment. _She’s looking straight at me,_ she thought. _How does she know exactly where I am?_

Luna dared not breathe, only risking a glance to verify that she indeed was not part of the visible spectrum.The silence stretched on. Finally, Celestia’s smile dropped and her eyebrows drew together. She began looking around the clearing and called, “Luna?” She took a few steps toward where Luna stood cloaked and slightly pouted, muttering, “-could’ve sworn she was right here--” Luna chose that exact moment to attack.

Luna dropped the cloaking spell and leapt toward her, fangs glinting in the light. Scores of snowballs hung suspended in the air, Luna’s magical aura surrounding them; they began to rain down. None of them made contact. Celestia smiled again and knickered softly into her mane. Luna glared at her.

They were closer together now. The snowballs never made it past Celestia’s golden aura--more like a shield, Luna amended-- and now they were slowly sliding down the dome’s sides. Luna sharpened her gaze, noting the water dripping inside the shield, originating from the snowballs-- “Is that a snowball shield?”

Celestia laughed loudly, wiping tears from her eyes with a feathered wing. “Of course not, Luna. Why in Equestria would I summon a shield just for snowballs?”

Luna sputtered, then replied, “Then why is it letting water pass through but not snow, if it is a regular shield?”

Celestia paused for a moment, brows drawn together. “I never said it was a shield. You of all ponies should know what it is. I call it my celestial aura and it protects me from the cold every winter. It is kind of like a terrarium, which keeps the warmth in and the cold out. Or is that moisture?” Celestia pursed her lips and hummed. “Poor metaphor aside, you look a little chilled, Luna. Would you like to join me?”

Luna raised an eyebrow incredulously. “So you’re a plant now, huh?” She quickly deflected the question. There was no way she would be swayed by the promise of warmth. Luna shot a quick glance above her sister. Most of the snowballs remained frozen in the air, awaiting her command. Luna needed to keep Celestia talking, figure out a way around her shield. _For a shield it must be,_ Luna thought. _Otherwise, the snowballs would have fallen right through._ The snowballs blinked out of sight along with her magical aura.

“Well, if I’m a plant, then you are an icicle!” Celestia laughed.

Luna snorted. She opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut as she glanced at Celestia’s hooves. Her bare hooves were partially submerged in a puddle of water-- _no, a puddle of melted snow,_ Luna corrected stubbornly-- surrounded by mud and grass. The longer Celestia stood in one place, the more snow melted around her. There was a narrow path stretching behind Celestia and something golden sparkled near her. _Perfect! A diversion._

“Yes, yes, very funny. Now let’s move on to a more important topic.” Celestia stopped laughing and scrunched her nose. Luna continued, “Is that one of your horseshoes over there, in the mud, Celestia? And where are your other ones?”

Celestia glanced behind herself, chuckling. “Oh Luna, why are you worrying about that? The ground under my bare hooves feels marvelous. Besides, I have another set at the castle.”

Luna didn’t miss the tinge of pink on Celestia’s ears. “You ruined them, didn’t you?”

Celestia spun around, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “No! That is to say-I mean, uh… In a way, yes.” She cast her eyes down. “How’d you know?”

Luna was silent for a moment, surprise flickering across her face. She lightly cleared her throat. “Oh, what is that phrase ponies use nowadays? Ah, yes, sister’s intuition! I admit it would have been hard to spot, what with your poker face and nonchalant attitude. Luckily for you, I happen to have more intuition than your average pony. You can’t save face with me around!” Celestia barked out a laugh. Luna mercilessly barrelled on, “Sooo, how did you ruin your royal horseshoes?” Her sister sighed.

 _This is going exceedingly well,_ Luna thought. _It feels so good to jest and tease! This shall be a memorable trip yet! I must thoroughly divert her._ A plan began to form, and Luna allowed herself a small smile.


	2. Turn for the Worse

“No wonder you lost your shoes, probably pulled under the ice and swept away by the current! And you honestly thought it was a good idea to cross the river by hoof when you have this whole ‘celestial aura’ thing going on? A river, might I add, that was frozen solid when I flew over earlier?” 

Luna gazed at her sister expectantly. They now stood at the edge of the river in question, the current moving fast and strongly. Looking down at the river bank, Luna could have sworn she saw greenery poking out of the snow. 

“Sister,” Celestia began. “Do you believe me to be such a simpleton? I did not fall through the ice. I crossed on the natural stepping stones over there.” Luna searched for a moment, then spotted a few sharp-edged boulders peeking above the current, several pony-lengths apart.

Celestia sighed, then continued, “How could I resist? They were just like the ones we used to skip across in the pond at the old castle. Do you remember?”

Luna knew immediately what Celestia was referencing. The pond and the surrounding landscape flashed through her mind. Luna sank down into the snow, suddenly weary. She told herself it was because she was up way past her bedtime. Luna pawed at the ground and attempted to speak, but a lump had formed in her throat. Swallowing, she replied, “Yes, too few and far too wide apart. I did not think you would remember something that is so--was so!… so long ago.” Luna winced at her stuttering. She had stopped herself from saying something that would let on to her internal dilemma. Her sister need not know how she clung to those memories of better times, to see just how pitiful she was. She immediately regretted coming on this trip.

Celestia drew nearer, frowning. She saw through her. “Luna, you do know how much I love you and how I cherished our childhood, don’t you? Not a day passes by without me remembering the little things that you and I did together. Those memories bore me through my time of grief, our time of separation. Holding on to good memories is nothing to be ashamed of, and now we can make more together. You are not alone, not anymore.” Celestia did not miss the flinch. Luna looked away. The rush of the river filled the silence. “Luna, don’t you trust me? I know that it has not been an easy adjustment for you, coming home. Do not tell me that everything is fine.”

The conversation was bordering on a dangerous topic, one that Luna was not ready to address yet. She had not realized that the cold had left her until it returned to her chest, intense and unforgiving. Memories of countless nights alone in a frozen wasteland surfaced, and thoughts of what was and what could have been began to fill her mind-- _ No! I will not go there, not today. There will be plenty of time for self-loathing later.  _ Luna shook her head.  _ Celestia has suffered enough already. Today is a day for relaxation and winter fun! I must see to the plan’s fruition.  _ Yet as Luna took stock of her situation, she felt conflicted. She grabbed a stick and began to draw circles in the snow.

Celestia stooped down and touched a wing to Luna’s back. Luna had been quiet too long. “Luna,” Celestia began to speak, concerned.

As the warmth from Celestia’s aura began to envelop her, Luna made up her mind. In one swift motion, she spread her wings and leapt to her hooves. “Let us not discuss this heavy subject now, dear sister, but instead enjoy your glorious Day. Now is the time for laughter and fun!” Luna attempted to smile; it did not reach her eyes.

Celestia’s face clouded over and her mouth opened slightly. A tense moment passed, but then her eyes softened and she acquiesced, “Okay, Luna. As you wish.” Luna relaxed.

“But first,” Celestia continued, “You must promise me that we will discuss this, and soon. Perhaps when we return to Canterlot. Scratch that,  _ before _ we return. We cannot continue like this, little sister. It is too easy to go back to our old ways. And you and I both know how that ended.” Celestia gave Luna a hard look. Luna let out a humorless laugh, a faraway look in her eyes. Celestia cleared her throat. “So Luna, what say you?” 

Luna snapped her attention back to Celestia. “Well… fair enough, I suppose. Though I highly doubt one afternoon will be enough to cover 1,000 years.” She smiled faintly.

Celestia returned her smile. “Of course it won’t be, Luna, but it will be a good start.” She shifted her weight. An awkward moment passed.

“Now then,” Luna broke the silence, “Let us find your other shoes. Considering that they are made out of gold, we do not want to leave them behind. It would be just our luck that a mountaineer stumbles across your gold horseshoes and makes a fortune selling them. Imagine what a hay day the papers would have with a story like that!”

Celestia shook her head with a frown. “Ugh, I can see the headlines now. They’d blow it out of proportion and make it into a huge scandal for sure, as if there’s nothing better to report on!”

“There would be protests for sure.” Luna laughed humorlessly. “At least that’s one thing that has stayed the same. No matter which century, the press will find fault with the crown.” She shook her head. “So with that in mind,” Luna continued, “Where did you last see your shoes?”

“You know, I believe I actually left them on the stepping stones. I had wanted to feel the ice with my hooves.” Celestia kicked the melting snow that was by her hooves.

“Ah-ha! So you were being a simpleton! I bet the river would still be frozen if you hadn’t touched it. Your ‘celestial aura’ has no regard for nature. Tell me truthfully, did you fall in?”

“I have wings, remember? Or did you forget?”

“Ha ha, very funny. I also have wings--,” Luna flapped her wings and rose into the air. “--And I shall retrieve them!” She flew a good distance away to the middle of the river and alighted on one of the boulders. The first thing she noted was that they were  _ not _ just like the ones at the old castle. They were quite a bit larger than they had appeared from her previous vantage point, and looking back toward the bank Celestia was no larger than a mouse. Luna smirked at the comparison. She searched for the shoes, but they were not there. She immediately moved on to the next, determined to find them and get Celestia back to the clearing. The fun must continue, after all.

“Luna, do you see them?”  Celestia called. Her question was almost inaudible over the sound of the river.

“Not yet!” Luna called back. She muttered to herself, “Where are they?”

She found them on the third boulder, bent and shimmied into a crevice. Luna would have overlooked them if the sun hadn’t caught them at just the right angle. 

“Yes, I’ve found them!” Her celebration was cut short when she realized there were only two shoes. “Hey Celestia! There are only two here! Where is the other one?”As she was speaking, a loud growl filled the air. Luna whipped her head around just as the river erupted. Everything was a blur as the water surrounding her shot up toward the sky, then the boulder underneath her shifted and Luna fell on her side. Black scaly claws appeared from the depths, reaching for her.

“LUNA!” Celestia cried. “TELEPORT!” Before she could respond, Luna was pulled under.

The world had gone quiet for Luna, a dull ringing filling her ears. Initially she had felt shockingly cold, but now the only thing she could feel was something strong and inescapable holding her down. She struggled against it but Luna grew weaker and weaker. A muffled shout sounded from somewhere and the restraints disappeared. She opened her eyes to an incomprehensible sight. She couldn’t tell up from down.

_ What is going on? _ For a moment Luna floated there, trying to remember, then the pain registered. Her lungs screamed for air and Luna finally realized she was underwater. A simple spell aided in her escape from a watery grave and she broke through the surface, coughing violently. Her hearing returned to her. “--LEPORT NOW LUNA! GET AWAY!” Something large was coming toward her--! Luna disappeared in a bright flash.


	3. Not Out of the Woods Yet

Luna appeared a short distance away, gasping on the ground. Blinking water out of her eyes, she could now see what they were up against. It was a river serpent, eyes cold and menacing, and it was facing off against Celestia. The creature was deceivingly unimposing in the water until it leaped into the sky after her. Most of its body had been underwater; the serpent was nearly as long as the river was wide. It easily reached Celestia and swiped a sharp claw at her throat. Luna choked out a cry. Celestia managed to dodge, beating her wings rapidly to gain altitude. She rose a safe distance away from the creature in the air and immediately struck it with a force spell, pushing it all the way back into the water. Immense power illuminated her horn and her eyes took on an eerie glow. Playtime was over.

  
“Stand down, foul beast! Only a fool challenges the Sun!” Piercingly bright light burst forth from Celestia’s horn and hit the beast in the chest. It staggered back with a roar, succumbing to Celestia's power. It collapsed with its eyes screwed shut, groaning. The light vanished and Celestia turned around, gaze searching. She spotted Luna on the river bank and shot one last golden beam at the creature before teleporting to her side.

“Luna, Luna!” Celestia placed a hoof on her shoulder and began to shake her. “Hang in there! Are you hurt anywhere?”

  
“N-n-no, m-m-j-just d-dan-d-dy,” Luna forced out. Her head jerked toward the river. “W-what d-id you d-do?”

  
“To that creature? Sunstroke and temporary blindness, just enough to incapacitate him for the time being. But enough about that, you’re freezing! Why haven’t you dried yourself off yet?”

  
“I, uh. Huh.” Speech failed her. Luna realized belatedly that Celestia hadn’t been shaking her. Her coat was drenched and it was starting to freeze over. “M-my thoughts are m-muddled, sister.”

  
“Don’t worry, Luna. I will not allow hypothermia to take you. You’ll be right as rain in no time!” Celestia enveloped her in a hug, wings and all. Once again, the celestial aura embraced Luna, surrounding her with great warmth. This time, she did not fight it. Within seconds her fur dried, her breathing evened and her shivering stopped. Warmth also filled her chest and Luna knew that it wasn’t from the aura.

  
“Thank you, dear sister.” Luna sighed. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too, little sister.” Celestia nuzzled her. A moment passed, then she stood up and offered a hoof to Luna. “How do you feel?”

  
Luna took her hoof and smiled. “Better than I have in a long time.”

  
“Good. Now let’s take care of this creature that dares to threaten royalty!” They turned their attention back toward the river and gasped. The serpent had already recovered from Celestia’s attack. He glared at them, head just above the river’s surface, biding his time. The sisters adopted defensive stances.

  
“He must have a fast healing ability!” Celestia exclaimed. She looked at Luna. “Any ideas?”

  
Luna nodded. “To start, he’s a river serpent. He must have woken up from hibernation when the river thawed, so we need to put him back to sleep.”

  
“Mmm, to do that we need to work together.” Celestia replied. Her brow furrowed. “One of us will need to force him under while the other freezes the river over. Once it’s frozen, the river serpent will surely return to hibernation. I am unable to freeze anything at the moment, so I will be the one to force him under.”

  
“Excellent!” Luna stamped a hoof. “Consider the river as good as frozen.” While Luna was still speaking, the river serpent launched itself at them, closing the distance within seconds. The sisters barely got out of the way before the creature snapped its mouth shut right where they had been standing.

  
_Its maw is large enough to swallow a pony whole!_ Luna noted, taking to the skies. Something nagged at the back of her mind. She replayed the scene in her head. The light had reflected on something golden in the creature’s mouth before they had moved out of the way.

  
“Go, Luna! I will do my part!” Celestia called from below, facing the creature. She summoned a shield and began to force the serpent back into the river.

  
Luna flew to the other side and landed. She concentrated on the tremendous spell that would seal the water’s surface for the rest of the winter. As she finished her preparations, she realized what she had seen in the serpent’s mouth.

_The missing shoe!_ Luna’s glowing eyes widened. Looking out across the water, she saw that Celestia almost had the creature in the river again. Celestia’s magic was wrapped around the great beast and she was slowly easing it into the water.

  
“Sister!” Luna shouted. “I am ready!”

  
“Okay!” Celestia replied. She gave up all pretenses of a struggle and forced the river serpent into the deepest part of the river within a matter of seconds.

  
“There is one more thing we must do, Celestia!” Luna left the river bank and headed straight for the serpent. “Can you open his mouth for me?”

  
“Yes, but why?”

  
“To right a wrong. Trust me!” Luna called back. She dove, not waiting for a response.

  
Without hesitation, Celestia opened its mouth. Luna numbed the area and worked quickly to remove the shoe. It was no small feat to hold on to multiple spells at once. As the crushed metal loosened its hold on the soft tissue, she was able to see the damage that had been done to the creature’s mouth and winced. It was no wonder it had been so aggressive. Extraction a success, she cast a simple healing spell and darted away.

  
“NOW!” Luna cried above the creature’s roar.

Celestia gave one last immense push and flew out of the way. As soon as the river serpent was under the water, Luna let the magic loose on the river. An icy blue beam with a spell to match collided with the surface and rapidly spread as far as the eye could see. The instantaneous freezing of the river water produced a tremendous tremor that shook the valley with a deafening boom. Luna landed next to Celestia as the ground stilled, panting hard. She waved the mauled shoe at her in explanation and Celestia’s eyes widened in surprise. They said nothing for a moment, choosing to survey the river. It was perfectly frozen over, no signs of the recent struggle. Even the greenery on the river bank had disappeared. Luna finally caught her breath.

  
“That was… something else, wouldn’t you say?” Luna gestured with a foreleg at nothing in particular.

  
“Indeed,” Celestia laughed. “I am glad it’s over!”

  
“It figures that our outing would be interrupt--Wait, do you hear that?” Luna’s ears twitched.

  
The sisters stood still, listening. For a moment the residual echoes from the boom were all that could be heard, but then a rumbling sound joined them, steadily growing in volume. The sisters looked up at the same time. An avalanche was coming.

“Of all things--!” Celestia shouted.

  
“Is there to be no rest for the weary?!” Luna exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief at the oncoming snowslide. It moved at a steady pace down the mountainside, effortlessly uprooting trees and supplanting boulders. The avalanche was an immovable force, a behemoth devouring everything in its path. The magnitude was so great that there was no way to stop it. The valley would be destroyed. 

  
Time seemed to slow down. Luna stood frozen in place, her mind scrambling to find a solution. With each passing second she grew more and more panicked. It was just like before, all those years ago. There was no one to help her, no pony to turn to. The responsibility of the night had been her burden to bear, and a thankless task at that. She had been too weak to carry it alone, to carry out her duties as a princess without succumbing to her dark inclinations. And here she was now in this present age, unable to perform the most basic duty of protecting the land from harm. Pathetic. An excuse for a princess. She really was unworthy of her crown-- 

  
Luna was startled out of her thoughts by a light pressure on her shoulder. She looked to her side and there was a white blur. She blinked to clear her eyes, surprised that she had started crying. Celestia pulled away her wing tip, concern creasing her brow. Luna had been so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten that she wasn’t alone. It was nothing like before. They were older now and more experienced. She had a sister who was more present, more supportive and perceptive of her struggles. They were in this together.

  
“Luna, do you trust me?”

  
Celestia looked her in the eye, an uncharacteristically calm expression on her face. It was a simple question, but Luna knew its deeper implications. It was one she had struggled with in the past, and her younger self’s response and subsequent actions had cost her a thousand years of isolation. All those years she had only thought of herself and the suffering she had to endure, but after her release the Elements gave her a new perspective. She may have lost everything, but somepony else had lost almost as much as her: A sister. Not anymore, and never again would she allow it. Luna took a steadying breath; she had long since made her decision.

  
“Yes, Celestia, I trust you. You know that I trust you.” Luna felt strengthened by the declaration, like a weight had been lifted from her chest at Celestia’s radiant smile.

  
“Don’t worry, little sister. We’ve got this together. Protect the ground, use your shield now!” With that, Celestia launched herself at the oncoming avalanche, her celestial aura growing in intensity. Luna immediately complied with Celestia’s command, surrounding herself and nearly the entire valley with a turquoise shield. Now all she could do was wait.

  
The avalanche had picked up speed and was approaching a drop that led directly into the valley. Celestia poured more and more power into the aura, extending it as far as it would go. The sky was ablaze with her magic. Super charged, she met the avalanche head on just as the wall of snow began to free fall from the mountain. Upon collision with the hot aura, the snow hissed and became steam. Debris caught in the snow was freed and hurtled towards the ground. Celestia held firm against the onslaught. The air was filled with so much snow and steam that Celestia began to lose sight of her own aura. It took all of her concentration to keep up with the spell while protecting herself from projectiles.

Far below in the valley, Luna braced herself against the force of the heat as it reached her shield. The temperature was more intense than she was expecting and the snow around her began to melt. She poured more energy into the spell just as she was bombarded by falling trees, boulders, and other debris. Luna held on for what seemed like an eternity. Ever so slowly the debris stopped coming, then the cold returned, and finally the fog lifted from the clearing, revealing Celestia. Battered and bruised, she stood smiling up at the sky, which was now covered in dark clouds. Snowflakes began to fall. Luna sighed, releasing the rest of her spell. The valley was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the last chapter. I hope you've been enjoying it so far!  
> 9/2/20 Edit: Chapter 4 coming soon. Chapter 3 has been expanded to improve flow.


	4. Picking Up the Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! A chapter update at last. I'm posting this first here to see how people like it, so please let me know what you think. If you haven't read this in a while, be sure to read the previous chapters again! I made some changes. I also have a pre-reader on a different site helping out so there may be some upcoming revisions on all the chapters, but it's still TBD. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy! :)

The silence was broken by the sweet serenades of countless birds. They flitted about the damaged landscape without a care in the world. Squirrels ran up and down the trees in pursuit of one another, and even a few rabbits appeared from the undergrowth with noses twitching. It was as if the valley had been holding its breath before, and only now that the danger had passed did it release it. Life had been restored to the once silent valley.

Considering that they were in the middle of winter, the flurry of activity was very odd. Normally, all of these creatures wouldn’t be out for a couple of months yet until winter was wrapped up. Although, it wasn’t too odd considering that Celestia was involved. She did have a tendency to bring out life wherever she went, like a ray of sunshine. There was something calming and reassuring about her presence and her warm demeanor put ponies at ease. 

Luna had noticed it especially with the castle staff. One moment a pony could be having a meltdown, and the next be as untroubled as a foal. It was as if Celestia’s presence alone was enough to inspire trust and confidence in anypony that walked through her doors. Now it could have been attributed to Celestia being an experienced leader, where her reputation preceded her, but that reason had never sat right with Luna. Looking at her sister now, she thought that she had finally figured out why. Not because of something she could see, but because of the absence of something that had been there.

“Sister, your celestial aura is gone!”

“Yes, it is,” Celestia replied gravely. “I poured as much magic into it as I could to stop the avalanche. Evaporating that much snow at once drained the spell.” A shudder ran through her body and she pouted, dropping the serious tone. “Ugh, I cannot believe how cold it is! How do you stand it?”

Luna laughed, smiling despite herself. That smile faded as she thought about the troubling implications of her sister’s aura. What if there had been an ulterior motive behind the celestial aura? Persuasion? Outright mind-control? Celestia certainly didn’t sound happy about losing it. And where did Luna stand on it if she was right? 

_ I mustn’t overreact, _ Luna thought.  _ It’s true that I have been absent from this land for centuries. Perhaps some of the ancient laws regarding leadership and magic have changed… under Sister’s rule. But if it is what I fear, it’s not like she has been abusing it. Ponies are so much happier with her around. Either way, though, I must know the truth! For Sister’s sake, as well as my own.  _ A glimmer of hope stirred in her heart.

With her suspicions in mind, Luna decided to broach the topic carefully. “Come now, Celestia, tell me. What is this celestial aura really? Surely there is more to it than winter insulation. I have not heard of it before today! And if I ‘of all ponies should know what it is’ as you said earlier, then tell me.” She finished off with crossing her forelegs petulantly. 

Celestia pursed her lips, and she seemed to choose her words carefully. “Well, you know how drafty the castle can be. Is it so far-fetched that I would engineer a spell specifically to help with that?”

Luna’s eyes narrowed. Celestia wasn’t being up front with her. This was going to be harder than she thought; she would have to point out the holes in her story. She replied, “It wouldn’t be, if it were cast on the castle itself. I don’t believe that you would be that selfish to keep the warmth all to yourself, considering how many non-unicorns are in our employ. And then of course the aura’s only visible when you’re outside during the winter because it  _ isn’t _ cold enough in the castle. Yes, I put two and two together on that one. I also find it odd that you named it after yourself, if it is so far removed from yourself.” 

She sighed dramatically, then continued, “Really, sister, I’m hurt that you won’t tell me what it is.” The words were spoken lightly, but Luna could feel her heart sinking with each passing second. She didn’t know how much more of this avoidance she could take.

For a split second pain flashed across Celestia’s face, but it was gone as fast as it came. She schooled her features before replying. “Very well then, if you must know. The aura was a reflection of the connection I have with the sun, essentially a part of me. So yes, it was closely related to me and I had thought that ‘celestial aura’ was an appropriate name.”

“So how does that work? Or rather, how did it work?” Luna pressed her.

“I’m not sure what you are asking, Sister.” Celestia seemed genuinely puzzled. “Do you mean how it kept everything warm?”

“No, the connection.” Luna’s impatience was starting to leak into her tone. “You said that it reflected the connection you have with the sun. You’ve been leading me to believe that warmth is all there is to it, but that cannot be.”

“Well, there is more to it but I don’t see the point in discussing it further. Really, I don’t know why you are so interested in it. The aura is gone now.” Celestia spoke with finality and shuffled her wings, but Luna would have none of it.

“I’m not finished, Celestia. The connection I have with the moon is not just about coolness or even darkness. To speak in no uncertain terms, it’s a relationship that would be abusive if it were between ponies. It’s one where I’m completely in control, and when I speak the moon listens. She does what I command her to do, regardless of the season or time of night. I imagine that it isn’t all that different between yourself and the sun.” 

“Sister--!” Celestia tried to break in, but Luna swiftly cut her off.

“My concern is this: All this time you have been projecting that connection, that type of relationship, on everypony you meet, haven’t you?” Luna was breathing heavily by the time she finished.

Celestia’s eyes were wide with shock and she stepped back, but she made no motion to answer. The accusation had come off stronger than Luna had intended. Already she was ashamed of herself for giving in to her emotions.  _ It was a mistake talking to her about this, _ Luna decided.  _ I have failed as both a princess and as a sister.  _ Just as she was ready to bolt, to be anywhere else but there, Celestia found her voice.

“That’s not entirely wrong, Luna, but it’s not completely true, either.” Celestia’s eyes were troubled. It seemed like she was going to say more, but then she closed her eyes and sighed, “Let bygones be bygones, Sister. What’s the point of talking about something that can’t be changed?”

Luna felt something die within her; perhaps it was hope. Immediately her vision began to swim. “Then what’s the point of us discussing what happened to me on the moon?” She was shaking; the cold and quiet words had slipped out before Luna could stop them. She couldn’t bring herself to regret them though, even when Celestia whipped her head up to look at her, mouth agape in horror. 

Luna’s mouth went dry. She couldn’t speak while looking Celestia in the eye, so she averted her gaze before continuing. “You know that I am weak. I’ve struggled to do the right thing in the past; that’s why our relationship is so strained right now.” Her voice grew stronger and her eyes now met Celestia’s. “But not a day goes by that I don’t regret what I’ve done. I have scars from it, Celestia, that run so deep I’ll never escape them. Every single night I have to fight this hopelessness that threatens to overcome me. I can barely stand to think about my past, let alone speak it aloud. How then am I supposed to talk to my perfect older sister, the spotless ‘Princess of the Day’, about m-my failings, failings that should not even exist on a princess’ record?

“Yet I have grown tired of hiding my thoughts from you, especially with all the pestering as of late, so I will give you my perspective. I already have a bit, but if I wasn’t clear before I’ll say it now. I’m not comfortable sharing my...pain...my grief, with somepony who can’t relate. The pony I see before me is different than the one I grew up with; so graceful, so strong, and so perfect. I don’t even know you to make mistakes besides small, inconsequential ones. Of course, I just accused you of corruption, but I am inclined to believe that is my desperation talking and I’m merely grasping at straws. I have no proof, after all. But let me ask you this: If you are hiding your guilt, what example does that set for me? And what do you gain from it?”

Luna fell silent, allowing the question to hang in the air. Celestia began to pace back and forth and appeared to be deep in thought, so she patiently waited. She was rewarded a few minutes later when Celestia stopped and started to speak.

“Luna, dear sister, I love you greatly. You must remember that. But also know that I am by no means a perfect pony. I have told this to all of my little ponies many times, even though they never listen.” Frustration was evident in her furrowed brow. She exhaled slowly before continuing. “That is where the problem lies for me. I have never done anything so public as you have, and there are no other ponies alive to speak of my youthful misadventures. There were countless generations of ponies that came before those living today who thought me a goddess, primarily because I single hoofedly guided this country into an era of peace and prosperity, and unfortunately that belief still persists today.

“I am prefacing this because I need to contrast our situations to help you understand where I’m coming from. I was hurt deeply by your banishment; my only family, my only friend had been taken away from me. Literally overnight our diarchy ended, and my anarchy began. All of the responsibilities that we shared were suddenly mine alone to bear, and I had to be strong for the nation to keep all of our hard work from falling apart. It was sometime during the worst of my grief for you that I resolved there would be a country for you to return to when you came home, and so I put all of my time and energy into being the strong leader that our little ponies needed.

"Within the first two centuries I was very successful, and because of that everypony thought that I was some perfect deity. As much as I hated it, I couldn’t afford to prove them wrong, not when even the smallest display of weakness could jeopardize the country. I have ruled alone like this for so long that I forgot what it was like to have someone I could talk to, someone I could be myself around. I didn’t even realize what I was doing to myself… and to you… how hypocritical I was being.” Her ears drooped as she finished. She moved away and began to pace again.

Luna was silent, contemplating Celestia’s words. She shook the snow from her coat and stretched her stiff legs. Before she could think of something to say, Celestia faced her once more. She was surprised to see tears staining her fur.

“Luna,” Celestia spoke softly, “You were right, earlier today, when you called my celestial aura a shield. It’s not exactly what you thought it was, though, and I am sorry that I wasn’t upfront with you. As you already know, it isn’t easy talking about one’s failings. I hope you can understand a bit better now why it is especially difficult for me.”

Luna moved closer, placing a comforting wing over Celestia’s shivering frame. Celestia continued with a sigh, her warm breath fogging the air. “The celestia aura was a mistake. It was something I invented some years after our battle. As much as I told myself that I was strong, I wasn’t. It was a struggle to adjust to all of my new duties, and in those days many ponies lacked respect for the crown. Pony after pony would come to me to file their complaints about anything and everything, mostly about how I was doing an inadequate job; it didn’t matter to them how much good I was accomplishing. 

“Naturally I came to dread every encounter. I had no one to talk to anymore, to help me through it, so I finally did something about it. If the little ponies of Equestria were going to come to me to ask for help, then they would at least believe that I had the ability to assist them instead of questioning my authority. I designed the spell to project the connection I have with the sun on those in my presence. Not mind-control, mind you, but a type of influence. I rationalized it because everypony had the power to reject the feelings if they really wanted to, they had a choice. Of course, at the time I was grateful that very few ponies did. I justified it as being for the greater good of the country, but at the end of every day my mind was troubled. It may have made my job easier, but deep down inside I knew that it was wrong, that I was projecting feelings on ponies that were not their own. 

“I tried to end the spell at different times over the years, times when I was feeling particularly disgusted with myself, but I never could. I was too much of a coward, afraid of what ponies would think of the ‘real Celestia.’ But do you know what the scariest part of it all was? When it stopped bothering me altogether. I knew I was too far gone then.” 

“Sister,” Luna began, giving Celestia a hug, “As much as our little ponies believe us to be infallible, there is no such thing as a perfect pony. I know that and you know that, or at least you know it in your head. I believe that you have yet to know it to your heart, and that is why you struggle still. Because where the heart leads, the mind follows. You have put too much pressure on yourself, trying to be perfect. I see that now.” 

Luna’s eyelashes glistened with unshed tears, heart aching and guilt prickling her coat. She continued, “To think that this was all because of my foalishness. I hurt you so much that you hid yourself behind a shield. I thought you were better off than me, remaining on equus, but you were just as isolated as I was. Worse yet, because you had to be a pony you are not.

“But listen to me, Celestia. You were perfect just the way you were, and you were a strong pony. You never needed a crutch. You could have ruled the country without that shield, and you will rule the country now that it is gone.”

“How do you know? How can you be sure?” Celestia whispered. Tears continued to flow down her face.

“Because I know you, sister. You said it yourself, everypony had a choice with the celestial aura. I subconsciously rejected it, because I knew who you were before. I was searching for similarities, but I mostly saw what you wanted me to see. Every once in a while, though, I saw through the facade and it gave me hope. Everything I loved about you is still there and, even better, you have become one of the greatest leaders there ever was.”

After a moment, Celestia said quietly,“You have been home not even a year, and you have discerned the truth of this millennium old secret of mine that I kept so well hidden until today.” Her expression became pained. “Yet when I was in the same position as you all those years ago prior to your banishment, I did not see what was in plain sight. I did not know my own sister.”

“No, you didn’t, but you’re not quite as observant as me nor I did not make it easy for you, Celestia. I hid myself from you because I knew you would not stand for my jealousy. Of course, it was because of that that my jealousy festered until I became the monster I was.” Luna pulled her wing away. 

Celestia frowned slightly, but did not argue. Instead, she stretched her wings and broke into a smile, leaping into the air. She flew a few laps above the clearing laughing all the while. When she landed, Luna tilted her head to the side questioningly.

“Forgive me, Luna,” Celestia started, “But I could contain myself no longer. I feel so free, as light as a bird now that I’ve told you everything. I feel so much better.”

“Yes, thank you for telling me about your demons,” Luna replied. “You can put them behind yourself now. There must be no more talk of artificial feelings or relationships.” Luna smiled, sighing, “I think I can almost speak about mine now. Let’s wait a little bit longer, though. These poor creatures need help rebuilding their homes.”  _ And I still need more time, _ Luna thought anxiously. When would the misery end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! It's still in the very rough first stages of development but I have all the finishing story elements there. Hopefully you'll be seeing the final update in the near future here. :)
> 
> 2/2/21 Edit: Chapter 5 has been written and is now awaiting editing. Also, the chapter count has gone up again. \o/


End file.
